1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to printmaking. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatuses used for printmaking on heavy fabric media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art world, intaglio generally refers to a number of techniques that create an image by cutting, carving or engraving the image into a flat surface of a plate or matrix. The plate typically is a copper or zinc plate. The image can be created in the plate by any of a variety of techniques, such as etching, engraving, drypoint, aquatint, stipple, mezzotint, embossing, monotype, and certain forms of plate lithography. The image created in the plate comprises grooves and other voids that are filled with ink.
The paper media then is pressed against the plate. The paper media picks up the ink from the grooves during a pressing process. The pressing process also results in a tactile image being formed in that the paper media physically reflects the grooves and voids from the plate. Further, the physical outline of the plate also is transferred to the paper. Thus, following the pressing process, the paper media maintains an outer plate line, an artistic surface relief pattern and the transferred ink image.